violettafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnyvictoria/Frozen 2 fanmade - Part 1
(Rose is a 3 year old girl. She is different to everyone else though. She has the power of nature. She's about to get 3 more sisters, who will also have powers.) Rose:Daddy, what's mommy going to call my three sisters? Dad:Were expecting three girls. With the power of fire, water and ice. Their names will be Burn,Aqua and Snowball. Rose:Oooo. (Then the doctor comes and tells them they can go see the mom and the babies now. They open the door but there isn't three babies, only two.) Rose: Mommy I thought you were expecting three babies!? Mom: Yes.....I think one didn't make it! Dad: Which one is missing? Mom: Snowball - the one with the power of snow and ice. Rose: Oh no! Mommy maybe she's alive! Mom: I doubt it. I'm sorry Rose. (Rose starts to cry.) Dad: Oh Rose! Maybe she is alive. I don't know. But if she was, where would she be? 23 YEARS LATER Elsa: Okay, Anna! How about this ice wedding dress? Anna:(sighs) I don't know Elsa....maybe I should call of the wedding... Elsa: No don't! Anna: It's very stressful.The wedding is in two days and I don't have a proper wedding dress! Elsa: I told you I will make you one (Laughs) it may be a bit cold though! Anna:(giggles) yes, your right! It might be a bit cold! Elsa:Okay, what about this one!(She says while making a beautiful, long dress. (Anna stares in shock.) Anna:Oh Elsa it's beautiful!! Elsa: Thank you! Now......what are we going to do with the other 58 dresses? Anna: I don't know! (Then there is a knock on the door. Anna opens it.) Olaf: Hi guys!(Olaf then stares at the ice dress.) WOW! Elsa you should become a dress maker! Then you can get tons of money!! OH! AND I CAN BE YOUR SIDEKICK!(Olaf starts getting over excited)And then... Elsa:(giggles)Olaf I don't want to become a famous dress maker.Besides, I only have ice powers. I can't make anything new,new! Olaf:Oh okay.......(Then Olaf starts singing.) (After Olaf's song....) Anna:Oh Olaf!!! Far,far away in the mountains... Burn: Okay Aqua!Prepare to lose!(Burn starts using her powers on Aqua.) Aqua: I don't think so Burn. Water beats Fire, Fire beats nature and nature beats water. Burn:We'll see about that! (Aqua ducks and Burn hits the ground.) Mom: GIRLS!!STOP THIS!! Rose: Mom, why are you so cross? Mom: Sorry. I'm going to Arendelle for the royal princess wedding. I have to leave today since it's so far away. Girls: CAN WE COME WITH YOU?? Mom: (sighs) No. You will use your powers and ruin it all! Dad: I will mind you all! Burn: WE DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER! WERE IN OUR TWENTIES!! Dad:(laughs) I'm kidding, Burn. Mom: OH! We have to go now!! Come on James. Dad: Okay. Girls behave! Girls: Bye! Burn: THANKS FOR LEAVING US WITHOUT ANY WARNING!! Mom: Burn you better behave the most! (Burn gets grumpy and runs to her room. The mom and dad leave. Then there is a knock on Burn's door.) Burn: What do you want? Rose: We're going to the wedding! Burn: We're sneaking out!? YES!! Aqua: Ya-huh. Burn: I wasn't talking to you AQUA! Rose: Girls! Stop fighting. Let's go. (The girls then start their journey to the royal wedding. What will happen next!?) Comment if you want more!!! This is fanmade!!! Category:Blog posts